faberry one shots
by lilmzbubbles
Summary: short random Faberry one shots
1. Chapter 1

Faberry one shots

**Short random Rachel/ Quinn one shots.**

"Quinn sort out your girl?" Santana yelled at Quinn

Rachel walked over to Quinn and sat on her lap and Quinn put her chin onto Rachel's shoulder.

"your on your own with this one Santana, and stop yelling at my girl" Rachel leant up and gave Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek

"thank you baby" Rachel said softly

"your welcome sweetheart"

"will you two stop making me throw up and get back to the problem"

"as I've already told you Santana Harry Potter is way better then Lord of the rings"

"Hell no short stuff Lord of the rings is better"

Quinn was smiling to herself while watching her girlfriend and best friend fighting over which movie is the best thinking life couldn't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faberry one shots**

Quinn was going crazy, she had finally come out to her mom that she was a lesbian and now she needed to find a way to tell the rest of the world that not only was she a lesbian but she is in love and has been in a relationship with Rachel Berry for the last three months.

Quinn walked through the corridor of McKinley High and smiled when she saw Rachel at her locker getting her books out for her morning lessons.

Then it hit Quinn, she knew what she needed to do, she walked over to Rachel with a purpose, tapped her on the shoulder and when Rachel turned around she backed her against the lockers, placed her arms either side of Rachel's head and bent her head down and captured Rachel's lips in the most passionate kiss that the pair had shared.

After the need for air become to much the pair pulled apart and Quinn lent her forehead against Rachel's.

"I love you Rachel Berry" Quinn said out loud, she then took Rachel's hand and lead them to their first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faberry one shots**

"**Why have I never meet your mum?" Rachel asked her girlfriend as they cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie.**

"**Cause my mum is a special kind of person that I'm trying to protect you from"**

"**are you ashamed of me or something?"**

"**the total opposite baby"**

"**what do you mean?"**

**Quinn moved her head to look at Rachel**

"**I'm not ashamed of you, as horrible as it sounds I'm ashamed of my mum"**

"**but she's you mum"**

"**and I love her with all my heart, but you are the most important person in my life and I don't want to scare you away by meeting my mum."**

"**I've already gone through the Santana test, meeting your mum will be easy and I love you and nothing is going to scare me of"**

"**ok as long as you promise me with a kiss I will take you to meet my mum"**

**Rachel moved herself so she was straddling Quinn's lap and lent down and gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips.**

"**I need a better kiss then that" Quinn said with a smirk.**

"**then I will see what I can do about that"**

**Rachel lent down again and captured Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Faberry oneshots

A/n these don't run in any order its just what pops in my head.

Rachel was in the choir room sitting at the piano going through some scales when Quinn walked into the room and sat down beside Rachel.

"hey baby" Quinn said sadly

Rachel turned her body so she was facing Quinn and interlocked her hands with Quinn's tracing small circles with her thump.

"what's wrong honey"

"I've just realised that its winter" she said with a pout

Rachel let out a small laugh but stopped herself when she realised that Quinn was being serious.

"whets wrong with winter Quinn"

"your whets wrong with winter Rach"

"and what do you mean about that"

"well when it gets colder you wear proper pj's to bed to keep warm, and then you hide that cute body of yours in them:

Rachel had a smirked on her face when she lent down to whisper into Quinn's ear

"I can always think of another way to keep myself warm and it will involve you".


	5. Chapter 5

Faberry one shots

Quinn and Rachel were lying in bed together on a Saturday morning, Quinn was spooning Rachel from behind.

"I think the weekends are my favourite time of the week" Quinn said softly to Rachel

"And way is that" Rachel replied

Quinn pulled Rachel in even closer before replying, "Because I get to wake up with you in my arms"

Rachel turned round in Quinn's arms and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips

"I love waking up wrapped up in your arms, you make me feel so safe, you make me feel like we are the only two people in the world and nothing bad can happen cause you have me".

Quinn moved a piece a hair from Rachel's face to behind her ear

"I'm counting the days down till new york so I could wake up every day with" Quinn told Rachel

"But baby you do know that will mean know more bacon for breakfast if you want to give me a morning kiss"

"I can think of something much better I can eat for breakfast and I won't even need to get out of bed to have it"

"And what is that?"

"You baby".


	6. Chapter 6

**Faberry one shots- The glee club sleep over**

_A/N-Quinn and Rachel are living together, Rachel's dad moved away and Quinn never fully got her relationship back with her mum. Rachel and Quinn are used to sleeping in the same bed together and can't sleep when they are not to each other. Knowing this the glee club try and have fun with them at a glee club sleepover._

After staying up to three am watching movies the gang decided that it is time to head down to Rachel's basement to go to sleep.

One the way down the stairs Kurt said to Rachel "Rach, you need to sleep between me and Mercedes's tonight, we have not seen you by yourself for ages"

"Do I have much say in the matter Kurt?"

"No diva, you don't"

"Hey what have I said about you calling her that?" Quinn warned Kurt

"Sorry Quinn" Kurt said softly

"Hey Q, if the midget is sleeping with the gossip girls here, you are sleeping between me and Britt's" Santana said

"But I always sleep with Rachel" Quinn said with a pout

"Can we stopped talking and start walking" Puck said as him and Mike where carrying Artie down the stairs.

Once the gang had reached the bottom of the stairs Rachel walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist and lightly kissed her on the lips

"Do you think we can last the night baby" Rachel asked Quinn

"All I can say is you and me will be sleeping all day tomorrow cause we will be getting no sleep tonight, now give me one more kiss before we have to go through this pain" Rachel lent up and kissed Quinn again that lasted a lot longer than the last one.

"Come on love birds pull yourself apart for one night and get to bed" Santana yelled from her sleeping bag.

After another hour or so talking the glee club had all fallen asleep apart from Quinn and Rachel, after tossing and turning for a while Quinn whispered to Rachel "Are you still awake?"

"yeah, I can't sleep without being wrapped in your arms" Rachel said sadly

"I know baby, nor can I, a couple more hours then we can both sleep happily in each other's arms"

"I love you Quinn"

"I love you baby"

At ten am the next morning Quinn and Rachel were saying goodbye to the other glee clubbers at the door. As soon as they said the last goodbye Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand and lead her up to the bedroom where the two of them fell asleep happily in each other's arms.


End file.
